


Lost

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [39]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Passion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Lost

 

She is like a beacon in the night, a shining light in the darkness. I slink through the darkness, coming through the bushes and peering through the lacy white curtains in front of the window and into the dining room.

The phone starts to ring and I watch as Buffy move’s to catch it. She picks it up, a small smile on her face. She listen’s to the person on the other end and I see her eyes widen in horror. I hear her small gasp and watch as her small body starts to shake.

Willow notices the look on her face and takes the phone from her. Buffy backs away and leans against the wall, sliding down and curling into a tight ball. Willow starts to cry and she drops the phone. It swings on its cord and rattles as it hits the wall. She raises her hands to her mouth and screams in pain. Joyce runs into the room and takes Willow into her arms, whispering soothingly.

I smirk and turn my eyes away from the hysterical red-head to look at my Slayer. There are tears streaking down her cheeks and she is shaking uncontrollably, her breathing coming in quick gasps. She opens her mouth and I hear her whisper “It’s my fault, it’s my fault” over and over again.

I start to laugh quietly, my eyes crinkling in amusement as I watch her pain. I lick my lips in anticipation _Oh this is going to be fun!_ I thought as I lower myself down into a crouch, content to just sit and watch the fireworks.

After a couple of minutes Buffy gets up and heads out of the room, I stand up and step out of the bushes and walk around the house to the other side. I climb the large oak tree outside her bedroom, and look inside. She is sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her face. She looks down at her hands and twists the silver Claddagh ring on her finger.

I smile again, enjoying the pain I can see on her face. This is going great; my little Slayer is almost broken. It won’t be long now until she is lying bleeding in my arms, her blood in my belly. I smirk at the thought.

 _Oh yeah…_ I jump down to the ground below and start walking away, my coat swirling in the breeze. _She will be my greatest masterpiece yet._


End file.
